Tony Faye and the Demigod Princess: Part IV
by Tony166
Summary: Tony Faye and Arianna Reynolds must call upon the ones they know and a resurrected enemy to stop a returning threat from destroying the entire galaxy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Skyrim, DC Comics, Man of Steel, Batman v Superman, The Hobbit, or 300: Rise of an Empire. I only own my original characters and original settings. I also do not own any name brands featured in this story.

Time: start of April 2018

A dark power lies in the shadows.

My name is still Tony Faye and you probably know the rest by now.

After defeating Hazel Lux on Solberry two months ago, I've been doing a whole lot of things. I've been on Earth practicing my weaponry abilities and spending my time with Arianna, who has been practicing her archery skills and her skills with a sword. I've been pulling jokes on people and making a dozen of cool inventions. Besides making inventions and helping my demigoddess friend, I've also been eating and drinking, and sleeping in on most mornings. I know that evil will not prevail and that heroes will rise and be mindful.

It all started on a Monday morning on the desert planet of Uslaria, which is a pathetic excuse for a planet to be hanging around on. I was wearing my oversized black short-sleeved t-shirt with cargo pants and white Nike kicks, with Arianna wearing a yellow short-sleeved off-the-shoulder shirt with grey leggings and pink low-tops. Arianna and I were running from stormtroopers, sandtroopers, shock troopers, and death troopers of the Galactic Empire. The two of us were running away from the vast city of Martyr's Ridge at a very, very rapid speed and hiding in different spots before hiding in a tan-colored tent.

"Tony," Arianna asked me as she was hiding with me, "Is it always like this when you do things like this?"

"Oh yes, Arianna," I replied to Arianna as I hid with the demigoddess, "It's always crazy and unthinkable."

"I bet you it is, Tony."

As Arianna and I hid in silence, we ran out of the tent and started to run again after hearing a trio of TIE fighters fly over our heads before shooting at us. The TIEs shot at us and made Arianna and I fall to ground. I had closed my eyes and fall on my back, opening my eyes and going over to Arianna, who had plummeted on her stomach.

"Arianna," I said to Arianna as I shaking her to wake up, "Arianna, wake up and let's go."

"Hey, Tony," Arianna said as she opened her eyes and sat up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, baby," I replied to Arianna with a humongous smile as I whipped out my fully automatic Glock 22 handgun and cocked it, "Let's get out of here."

I take Arianna's hand and escape out of Martyr's Ridge and reach the Fordham Dunes, looking at ships to steal in order to leave Uslaria after we take out the TIEs and the different Imperial troopers.

"Tony!" Arianna said to me as we were running rapidly, "I don't think we can outrun them, baby!"

"We might, Arianna!" I replied as I ran super-duper fast without stopping, as I pointed to a beige shuttlecraft with a chaingun at the top "We're gonna outrun them in that shuttlecraft that I'm pointing to!"

"We need a great pilot, Tony Faye!"

"We've already got one and it's me, Arianna! You just need to relax and try to not panic!"

As we were still running away, Arianna and I began to look at ship that looked like utter trash as we went near the shuttlecraft that we were gonna board upon. The TIEs destroy the shuttlecraft and corner us, knowing that this would be deadly and fatal.

"Alright, Arianna," I said to Arianna as I looked at the three TIE fighters, "We head for that trashy ship we just went past!"

"Let's go!" Arianna replied as she ran ahead of me and went straight for the ship we were going on, "Hurry up, Tony!"

"I'm hurrying, Arianna of Solberry! Don't rush me, girl!"

"Don't call me Arianna of Solberry," Arianna said to me with a stern look as we headed onto the starship, "I hate that shit."

The starship we boarded was known as the Truffle Weaverbird, and it was a ship that can travel through hyperspace and through all of time and space, and it has stealth mode capabilities, an incredibly amazing autopilot function, and three gunner positions.

"OK, Ari," I said to Arianna as looked around the ship, "Take the gunner position in the back!"

"OK, Tony," Arianna replied to me as she went in the back and sat down in the comfortable office chair that was attached to the floor of the ship in order to enable the chaingun, "Have you ever flew this bad boy?"

"Hell to the no, Arianna," I said to Arianna as I took the pilot's seat, which was also a comfortable office chair that was attached to the floor of the ship, "I'm really afraid that this ship has not flown in a dozen ages or eons, boo-boo."

"Isn't that lovely?" Arianna said to herself as she placed an earpiece in her right ear to contact me if something bad happens.

"You ready for this?" I asked Arianna as I turned on the communication radio to chat with her.

"Tony. We're gonna take out the three TIEs and we're gonna get off of this barren world."

"That's the spirit, Arianna. Let's take off and get out of here."

After pressing two green buttons and two red buttons, and plugging in coordinates known as 122-14-843, which were coordinates to the Fordham Dunes, I took the Truffle Weaverbird off the ground and flew away from Martyr's Ridge to head for the Fordham Dunes, which were basically the middle of nowhere, but with a lot of deserted and destroyed ships from the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the times that they were going at it with one another.

"Tony, stay low," Arianna told me through a communication channel, "We need to bring the epic fight to them."

"Alright," I said to Arianna as I pulled a lever back towards me, "Time to go low, and hold on as well back there."

As I went up and went low, I flew the ship past the TIE fighter trio and the ships began to follow Arianna and me. As we were being followed, in which Arianna began to shoot at one of the TIEs and brought it down to the ground, we flew to the Fordham Dunes and went through tunnels and crashed ships covered in sand and dust.

As we were flying, I used the missiles and the torpedoes, and the chaingun capabilities, to destroy the multiple amounts of debris that were in the way until the TIEs cornered us for a second time, which was pretty annoying, dreadful, and not cool at all. There were only two though, which was less daunting even though we destroyed and eradicated one already.

"We need to destroy these TIEs, Arianna," I said to Arianna through the communication channel, "If we destroy these fighters that keep constantly taunting us, we can go."

"We keep saying the same exact thing to each other, Tony Faye," Arianna replied to me as she did exactly nothing at the moment yet, "We need new stuff to say to one another and it needs to be more interesting and less boring."

"You're right, Arianna. You are exactly right."

"I hope we can take these fighters down to the sand, Tony Faye." Arianna told me through her earpiece, "Let's do this and let's do it right."

As the two TIEs flew around to the back to corner Arianna, she begins to shoot at the TIEs with the chaingun armed with laser cannons, bringing one of them down before taking a break as I continued to fly really, really fast. As I was flying the ship, Arianna began to shoot at the last TIE fighter until the laser cannon chaingun got stuck in forward position.

"Tony, the cannon stuck in the forward position and I cannot move it," Arianna told me through her earpiece, "What the heck do I do exactly, Tony Faye?"

"Don't panic and relax," I said to Arianna as the TIE fighter came from the back and cornered my area, "I'm gonna try and destroy it with my telekinetic energy."

"You're gonna destroy the last TIE fighter with your telekinetic energy?" Arianna asked me through the communication channel that's been open for a while.

"Yes, dear," I replied to Arianna as I raised my left hand while my index finger and middle finger were on the right side of my head, "I'm gonna close my eyes as I have the TIE fighter and I'm gonna throw it into something far, far away."

"OK. That's cool and fair."

I closed my eyes and used my telekinetic powers to levitate the TIE fighter, in which it the pilot couldn't control anything including the ability to shoot to kill. I threw the TIE fighter into a Venator-class Republic star destroyer that has been sunken into the sand for a long, long time.

"Did you destroy it?" Arianna asked me through her earpiece, "Tony?"

"Yeah," I said to Arianna as I had wiped blood away from my nose with a tissue and placed two of the tissues in my two nostrils to prevent blood from plunging out, "I destroyed the last one, but using telekinesis hurts my nose."

"You suffered a bloody nose?" Arianna asked me as the Truffle Weaverbird took off into space with my control, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said to Arianna as I put the ship on autopilot, "I'm perfectly fine, but I should still rest and sleep on it."

As I walked to the back and found a king-sized bed to sleep in, I plopped onto the bed and closed my eyes after I removed the tissues from both of my nostrils, and enjoyed the softness of the comforter and the sheets as I got under the covers.

"This is absolutely amazing." I said to Arianna as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"Did you put the ship on autopilot?" Arianna asked me.

"Yes."

"Good. Do you want me to go to Earth with you?"

"Yeah. We just need to get the heck out of here and head back to Jessup. Is that cool?"

"Yes, Tony. It's very, very cool."

"Alright then."

"Cool."

As Arianna went up to the front as I was sleeping, she begins to pilot the ship and take off for Earth through hyperspace after disabling the autopilot function. After the autopilot function is disabled, Arianna takes control of the ship and heads out of Uslaria, and heads into space in order to take off using the hyperdrive.

Elsewhere, on the planet of Sky Solitude, the hero known as Themistocles, leads a strike team full of Elves and Dwarves armed with swords, crossbows, and axes in order to stop a trio of giants, along with the help of human refugees, Jedi knights, Rebel troopers accompanied by a large amount of Wookiees, and a giant robot known as Eureka Siren. The Eureka Siren punches the three white giants and throws one of them into the ocean on Sky Solitude near the city of Joker's Gambit, where most of the brutal and psychopathic fighting was going on.

"I'll take out the other two giants with the ballista." Themistocles said to his Elven soldiers through an earpiece in his right ear.

"Take out the giants and save the entire city!" The Elves said all at once, "Take the giants out, sir!"

With no time to waste, Themistocles runs to an abandoned tower and arms the ballista on top of the building with a giant arrow as the last two giants come by with maces and are shot down in their faces as the giant arrow, which was pretty long in length, is unleashed through the two giants, causing them to fall down until Eureka Siren comes by to remove the arrow and step on the faces on both of the pale white giants, with blood and eyeballs, and broken face bones everywhere as purple blood and gigantic eyeballs fly onto many different buildings and abandoned temples.

"Great work, my friends," Themistocles said, "Now, who is willingly kind enough to share their wine with me tonight?"

After the fight with the giants ended, nighttime fell and Themistocles attended an important gathering celebrating the victory in Joker's Gambit.

At the gathering, Themistocles was approached by Tovar, who needed to speak with Themistocles in private.

"Themistocles," said Tovar, "I want you to take the survivors in this city to Harlequin's Promise and make it a home."

"What are you saying, sir?" Themistocles asked.

"I'm saying that I want you to rule all of Sky Solitude, including Joker's Gambit and Harlequin's Promise," Tovar told Themistocles as he gave him a sword and a shield, "Be a great leader and let no one tell you harsh words, my friend."

"I have your word, Tovar. I shall watch over the people and help others in dire need, sir."

"Good luck, Themistocles, and stay cautious while heading to Harlequin's Promise. It hasn't been active in sixty years."

As Tovar left for places unknown, in which he took a suitcase and his double-barrel sawn-off shotgun, Themistocles takes up his rule as leader of Sky Solitude.

"Get only what you need, everyone," Themistocles tells the soldiers and the regular people, "We're making way for Harlequin's Promise, the city of peace and zen."

Back on the Truffle Weaverbird, Arianna drops out of hyperspace with me and arrives near Earth, going into the atmosphere and engulfing into mild flames, and landing in the Pacific Ocean. After the landing, in which the water almost goes through the ship, Arianna wakes me up and teleports with me out of the ship before it sinks to the bottom.

"Tony," Arianna said to me as she woke me up, "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah," I said to Arianna as I woke up rapidly and looked at the water, "Let's go!"

Arianna and I teleported to Jessup through a portal creator and ran through after plugging in Jessup, Maryland on the navigation computer and pressing a green button. The two of us ran through a rainbow-colored odyssey and reached my home, and ended up in my backyard on an eighty-five degree afternoon.

"It's warm as shit out here." I said.

"I know," Arianna said to me, "It's warm as I don't know what."

"You wanna go inside?" I asked Arianna as I looked at her with a smile.

"Sure." Arianna replied as she walked with me to the front of my house.

As we walked to the front of my house, Arianna and I reached the front and went inside after I had opened the door with my house keys and closed the door, locking it and going upstairs to get cleaned up in order to relax for a long, long time.

After taking a fairly long shower and brushing my teeth, and washing my face and apply lotion for dry skin in order to fully exfoliate, I donned one of my oversized black short-sleeved tees with black and white Adidas sweatpants and grey and white Adidas high-top sneakers after picking my hair out with a great hair pick and applying my four rubber bands to my right wrist, a black ring to my right ring finger, and four black wrist bands to my left wrist. As for Arianna, she donned a black and white striped tank-top with grey leggings and white low-top shoes.

As we were relaxing inside of my house in my basement, Arianna and I were startled by Artemisia, who appeared to us after coming out of a portal from Solberry. The cosmic goddess comes to us with a brand new assignment, knowing that we gotta take this with extreme seriousness.

"Hello, mother," Arianna said to Artemisia, "How are you?"

"I am well, Arianna." Artemisia replied to her daughter with a smile, "I see you and Tony Faye are calming down and not doing anything productive."

"Hi, Artemisia," I said to Artemisia with a big smile before chuckling out loud, "How are you doing on this fine and dandy day?"

"I am doing alright, Tony," Artemisia said to me, "I have been busy, but whenever I come to see you two, I get warm feelings to my soul."

"That's good." I replied.

"I have a new assignment for you two heroes," Artemisia said to Arianna and me as we looked at each very quick before turning our divided attention to the cosmic goddess, "You two must go and investigate Prudence Rock on Sky Solitude and see what the Orcs are doing for their supposed whereabouts."

"OK," I said alongside Arianna at the same time, "We're on it."

"You wanna go get ready?" Arianna asked me as she was covered up in a comforter because she was freezing.

"Yeah," I replied at Arianna as I looked at her, "Let's go get ready."

After speaking with Artemisia, Arianna and I went upstairs and got our weapons and headed straight out the door, after the cosmic goddess teleported back to Solberry, of course.

As we left my house, in which we boarded a starship known as the Bearded Mare, Arianna and I dropped our stuff off and closed the ramp, and ignited the ship's engines in order to take off and head to Sky Solitude.

"Are we clear for takeoff, Tony?" Arianna asked me.

"Yes," I replied to Arianna as I looked at her with a smile, "We are clear for total takeoff."

"I hope so, Tony. If not, we're doomed for a bit."

"We're not gonna be doomed because I'm taking off now."

As Arianna and I took off away from Earth in order to go to Sky Solitude to investigate Prudence Rock, Artemisia teleports away from Earth and heads back to Solberry for important business.

On Uslaria, at the gloomy and brisk fortress of Sol Gahanna, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and Lois Lane meet with John Constantine and Doctor Fate, who have been investigating this return of a large group of undead, wraith-like fighters known as the Naz Khao, who have lived for decades or possibly millennia.

"This place holds a dark power," Bruce said to Clark as they were walking around Sol Gahanna with the group, "It's been dark like this since the time of great need and misery."

"If what Artemisia thinks is here," Clark said to Bruce, "We're not mistaken one single bit."

"Bruce," John said to Bruce as he was walked softly with the group and not making one single sound that was loud, "We all might wanna rethink our own strategies about being loud here, eh?"

"Whatever you say, Constantine," Bruce replied, "You're a user of magic and know how to deal with pure darkness when your with Deadman, Etrigan, Frankenstein, and Swamp Thing, and Zatanna, most importantly."

As they continued to walk for a long period of time, Clark, Lois, Bruce, John, and Doctor Fate heard a noise that sounded like a roar until they saw seven ghost-like warriors come out of the shadows in the desert moonlight.

"These are the Naz Khao," Lois said to Clark and the rest of her comrades as the whole group began to get cornered, "We're doomed to die and we're surrounded by these deadly warriors."

As Clark, Bruce, and the gang became surrounded by the Naz Khao, Artemisia arrives with Hal Jordan and John Stewart, the two legendary members of the Green Lantern Corps, alongside Artisan Poe, Kilowog, and the Green Arrow.

"Are you folks in need of any good assistance?" Hal asked.

"It looks like they are, Hal Jordan." Artisan said to Hal as he pulled out his katana and his Colt revolver, "They're going to need a lot of help while we're here."

As Hal and John come by, Clark and Lois become surrounded by Naz Khao with axes, with the fight finally kicking off as Artemisia and Artisan begin to fight Naz Khao with swords.

"These warriors should've stayed dead for good." Artisan said as he sliced down a trio of Naz Khao warriors with his steel-forged katanas.

As they were fighting, Artemisia, Artisan, Clark, and Lois combine their abilities with Bruce's swordsman skills in order to defeat most of the Naz Khao, sending them off cliffs and away from the fortress. They also came across a slew of Goblins that were hiding there with swords, axes, and machine guns, taking them out as well.

The fight rages on as Lois, Clark, Bruce, John Constantine, Doctor Fate, the Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, and Artisan Poe fight off the Naz Khao with everything and every single piece of humanity and light-sided malice they have in them. Green Arrow shoots down Naz Khao goons with his green bow and arrows as Hal Jordan and Kilowog destroy their enemies with their power rings, while Clark, Lois, and Bruce use their magic and their swords alongside Constantine and Doctor Fate, who use their magical abilities and powers to get the job done obliterate the undead warriors, and kick some major, major tail.

"Oi, you there," Constantine said to a Naz Khao warrior as he summoned a trio of ghosts that were armed with swords, "Deal with this!"

After the Naz Khao are destroyed, their leader known as Rylonn the Wise, who is an Orc, comes by and engulfs himself in flames as he wears a silver-forged armored suit and wields a wooden baseball bat with barbed wire and nails.

"The rise of darkness is upon you," Rylonn told the ones that were standing before him, "I will rule eventually, but far, far away from all of you. But there will be a day where all of the heroic humanity in the entire galaxy will fall under me and worship me as their leader."

"You have no faith and power here, and you will not rule this galaxy, you fool," Artemisia said to Rylonn as she threw an infinite amount of meteorites at her enemy, "You will go back to the shadows and to where your people came, you filthy beast."

As he kept getting attacked by meteorites of crimson, orange, and sapphire, and also ruby, indigo, malachite, orchid, and cerulean, Rylonn was destroyed as he tried to flee into the western side of Uslaria.

"Is that it?" Kilowog asked.

"I hope so," Artemisia replied to Kilowog as she kneeled down and fell to the cold ground, "That beast won't return any time soon."

"That beast was something," Hal said, "But his undead followers were not."

"Yes," Artisan said to Hal as he picked up a rock and threw it far off into a nearby cliff, "Those Naz Khao warriors are deadly, but not deadlier than us combined."

"I have to contact Tony and Arianna, and check on their progress," Artemisia told her group as she rose herself off the ground slightly, "They might not know what will damage them if they find in the dark place I told them to go."

Meanwhile, on the side of tyranny and evildoing, Tykorr, who moves towards Martyr's Ridge with his humongous army of Orcs, is encountered by Azarr and Kortizarr, who arrive on Yamaha motorcycles and are armed with AK-47 machine guns.

"They have completely resurfaced to end us all with a very fiery passion, father!" Azarr exclaimed as he rode into the Uslarian surface to meet with his father alongside Kortizarr, "It's the human and the demigoddess, and they've gone to Sky Solitude to find Prudence Rock!"

"Can you do me a big favor, my boy," Tykorr said unto Azarr, "Take your brother and find those two, and kill them for me."

"Yes, sir," Azarr replied as he moved towards the local starship garage with Kortizarr, "We'll find those two and hunt them, and destroy them as you intend, sir."

"You will go to Runyan and summon the rest of our forces," Tykorr said to Azarr and Kortizarr as he continued to move with his army.

As Azarr and Kortizarr leave, Tykorr tells his men that Uslaria will be a tomb for the dead heroes, whether if they're human beings, demigods, Elves, Dwarves, or even magical beings.

"We will kill the heroes and take their lives," Tykorr said to his army with a furious passion, "We will be victorious and raise hell upon this galaxy."

As Tykorr and his army moves forward into Martyr's Ridge, in which he begins to talk to himself, the Orcs arm themselves with axes and swords, and maces made from ancient metals.

"I must contact Lux and tell her about the two that must be dead." Tykorr said to himself.

On Hammerwood, where it's snowy and cold, Hazel Lux and Marley Belle are revived by a man named Captain Lockdown, who is ruthless and will not hesitate or get frightened to kill anyone in the galaxy. The former magician, who has now become an extremely powerful necromancer through a powerful source called the Aegean Force, revives Marley in a glowing pink pool filled with heroic and great power, and an extremely great spirit before shipping her off to Sky Solitude. Lockdown revives Lux by placing her in a pool of blue liquid and purple flakes, and sugar cubes in order to make her more powerful and extremely evil. After she's revived, Hazel rises from the water and unleashes a very loud scream, and jumps out to try and hurt Lockdown before getting shipped off to Sky Solitude alongside Marley, but in a separate place.

"This will be visionary." Lockdown said to himself.

Elsewhere, Arianna and I arrive out of hyperspace and go into Sky Solitude's atmosphere, and land on an abandoned helipad right near Prudence Rock, which has rocks falling off and a waterfall. The two of us go near the rocks and come across a temple, and hide near an extremely big stone that's stuck to the ground.

"This is Prudence Rock and this is probably where magicians go when things go bad for them," I said to Arianna as I hid with her, "I read that this place is pretty peaceful and tranquil, and smells of strawberries and watermelons."

"Nice." Arianna said to me.

"Do you ever feel like things may be different if you weren't a fighter trying to save the day in the whole galaxy?"

"Yes. Every single day I feel like something's coming out to me and telling me that my life is nice."

As Arianna and I just hid for a while, we heard a loud roar as we looked over and saw an Orc brute driving a tanker truck and blowing a horn really, really loud.

"That Orc has been a brute for a while and has prepping up to get ripped for one exact purpose," I said to Arianna, "For the war that can kill us and everything in the galaxy."

"Oh my god," Arianna replied to me as she looked at the Orc brute, "We have to leave as fast as we can."

"Yeah, Arianna," I said to Arianna in total silence as I began to run fast with her, "You're right! Let's get going!"

As we ran back to the ship, Arianna and I took off and closed the ramp, and exited Prudence Rock, heading into a small neighborhood called Oak's Ferry.

As we arrived in Oak's Ferry, Arianna and I landed in a forest and exited the ship, and headed into the neighborhood to find someone that could help us. The person that would help us would be Marley Belle, who fought us four months prior to recent events and has now become a helpful ally to the Elves who need things to be set up and constructed.

"Is that Marley?" Arianna asked as she looked at her former lover.

"Yep," I said to Arianna as I looked at Marley with her, "It is."

"Do you want to go over and talked with her, Tony?"

"Are out of your royal mind, Arianna?! She tried to kill and became hated to us. I honestly don't know, Arianna. She became our enemy and placed a dart in the side of my leg when we fought her."

"Come on, Tony. Please? Can we please see if she not evil and the same Marley?"

"Sure, Princess Arianna of Solberry," I said to Arianna as I looked at her with a stern look, "Fine."

"What did I tell you about calling me Arianna of Solberry or any other variation of that?" Arianna asked me with seriousness.

"Sorry about that, lollipop." I replied before laughing out loud and walking off into the neighborhood.

As Arianna and I walked into Oak's Ferry after being a forest for thirty seconds or so, in which we had already got our accessories and weapons in case something or someone sinister came out to attack us and kill us as we walk, we went up to Marley Belle and started to speak to her.

"Marley," Arianna said to Marley as she walks up to her, "Hello, Marley."

"Are you two Tony Faye and Arianna Reynolds?" Marley asked Arianna and me as she turned around and looked at us, "Are you two the ones who fought me and murdered me?"

"Yes, Marley," I replied to Marley as I crossed my arms and started to walk around her, "We're the ones who killed you a few months ago and we are sorry. Well, I was the one who killed you, while Arianna wasn't the one."

"Can you two help me?" Marley asked Arianna and me as we looked at her as she was getting depressed.

"Sure," I said as I uncrossed my arms and placed my hands on Marley's warm shoulders, "What do you need help with, Marley."

"I was sent here by a necromancer named Captain Lockdown, Tony and Arianna. He is so ruthless, but he brought me back and he also brought Hazel Lux back."

"Marley, do me a favor," I said to Marley as lowered my left hand to touch Marley's left arm and removed my right hand from her right shoulder, "You gotta kill Hazel Lux for me and on my life, I'll take care of this Lockdown character."

"OK, Tony," Marley said unto me, "You and Arianna will have to work together to take him out for good."

Meanwhile, in Harlequin's Promise, Sheilonn and a large handful of Elves arrive out of multiple portals and come to the aid of Themistocles and the people of Joker's Gambit. Sheilonn's Elves bring a large amount of food, drinks, weapons, and supplies, and tells Themistocles that Hazel Lux has taken refuge in his city.

"Your people will be in danger and that Hazel Lux has taken up a spot in this city," Sheilonn told Themistocles as she got off of her white horse, "Hazel Lux will destroy this planet with every shockwave she has."

"You want to go to war with Hazel Lux?" Themistocles asked Sheilonn as he walked up to a tower with her, "You want to kill the witch?"

"I don't want to kill her and I don't want you to kill her either because she's too powerful," Sheilonn told Themistocles as she sat down in a wooden chair and looked at Joker's Gambit as it was destroyed over the horizon, "I need you to reason with her and make her a hero just like us. I also need these purple crystals that she stole from me along with a large amount of great treasure."

"I cannot do that, Sheilonn," Themistocles told Sheilonn reluctantly as he looked at Joker's Gambit, "I can try to get all of the treasures back just for you."

Themistocles takes up a black stallion and rides to the treasure-filled kingdom of Inverton, which has been unoccupied for dozens of centuries. The famed warrior tries to reason with Hazel and the large load of treasure back, knowing that it won't go very, very well.

"Hazel Lux," Themistocles shouts with a calm voice, "Show yourself and give us the treasures."

Hazel walks out onto a tower with a sofa and sits down, and talks with Themistocles about the treasure hoard that belonged to a lot of innocent people. She also tells him to have a fight prepared.

"Themistocles, you must have a fight ready," Hazel said unto Themistocles as he came close to Inverton on his horse, "Do you have a fight prepared for me?"

"I do not," Themistocles replied as he got off his horse and walked up close, "Should I be ready to force my hand into action or watch you disengage your forces for no apparent reason?"

"You need to have a fight ready so I can kill you and your people," Hazel said to Themistocles, "Be ready because I'm going back to Uslaria."

"That is fine," Themistocles replied to Hazel as he turned around and got back on his horse, "I will be returning for all of the treasures in that kingdom of yours, Lux."

"Have fun trying to get them, you Greek fool." Hazel said to Themistocles in silence as she watched him retreat back to Harlequin's Promise in anger.

As he arrives back to Sheilonn, Themistocles tells her his grand plan and notifies everyone that they need to get ready for a big and brutal fight, and the chance to kill off some Orcs.

"Sheilonn," Themistocles said as he returns to Sheilonn, "I am sorry that I could not get the treasures for you, but Lux is going back to Uslaria to destroy that planet."

"It is alright, my friend," Sheilonn replied to Themistocles as she pulls out her katana while on her horse, "We attack soon."

At night, on Sky Solitude, Arianna and I stayed at Marley's house in the guest room because that's where we spent most our time together and in order for Arianna to close her eyes and sit down, and successfully contact Artemisia via telepathy, I had to stay in there and be extremely silent.

"Mother," Arianna said telepathically to Artemisia as she sat on a king-sized bed, "The Orcs are moving towards Uslaria and they will attack Martyr's Ridge."

"You and Tony must travel to meet with me at the Temple of Kailua," Artemisia tells Arianna, "We will talk more there."

"Alright, mother," Arianna replied to Artemisia as she ended her telepathy call, "We will meet you there soon."

With no apparent time to fully waste, Arianna and I went into Marley Belle's magical wardrobe and picked out some good items to wear on ourselves as we go out. I decked myself out in my Jedi bathrobe made from terry cloth over a 6XL black short-sleeved tee with black slacks and white Nike kicks, placing my huge brown quiver over my right shoulder along with my steel-forged katana and donning two rubber bands on my right wrist. As for the ladies, the demigoddess known as Princess Arianna of Solberry donned a pink mini-dress with beige sandal flats, while former enemy and evildoer known as Marley Belle, decked herself out in a blue cashmere cardigan over a purple tank top with beige leggings and black fur boots.

As Arianna and I left to go see Artemisia in an urgent manner, Marley, who was back at the house eating a hot dog, had really wanted to come with us in order to explain to Artemisia that she's not a sinister threat this time around.

"Can I come with you two?" Marley asked Arianna and me as we exited her house to go see Artemisia, "Like, for real, can I come with you guys?"

"Sure," I replied to Marley, "Do you know how to stay quiet and explain that you're not an evildoer who's trying to kill people and take over the entire galaxy?"

Yeah, Tony," Marley told me as she looked back at Arianna and me as we began to go fast as we walked ahead of her, "I'm gonna tell her that I'm not the enemy and that Hazel Lux is the threat that has fully returned."

"Alright, Marley Belle," I said to Marley with a huge smile, "We are going to try and fully believe you to a very extreme extent."

"That's wonderful. Thank you, Tony. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Marley. Just stay cool and you'll be amazing."

As we continued to walk to the Temple of Kailua, in which we found a two brown horses and decided to hop on them, Marley, Arianna, and I travel far away from Oak's Ferry and reach the Temple of Kailua, which is located in Harlequin's Promise, where Themistocles and his people have taken refuge. Arianna and I began to step on it on the same exact horse, while Marley rode alone.

"So, this is it?" Arianna asked me as she got off our horse with me, "This is the Temple of Kailua?"

"Yeah, sweetie," I replied to Arianna as I got off the horse and started to walk past the guards in order to see Artemisia, "I guess so."

As Arianna, Marley, and I were on our way to see Artemisia, the cosmic goddess was having a long and excellent conversation with Themistocles and Sheilonn, who have been mapping out multiple plans in order to return to Uslaria.

"That desert planet is in the most immediate danger," Artemisia said to Sheilonn as she took a drink of wine, "We must act with power."

"I think you're trying to be foolish and unwise, Artemisia," Sheilonn replied to the cosmic goddess, "You might know nothing of Elves, but you are kind and brilliant, and headstrong. I'm sorry to disrespect you at this time."

"I accept your apology."

"The Orcs are already on Uslaria and they are taking over with full power and force," Themistocles told Artemisia and Sheilonn as he was sharpening his sword, "They will most likely stop us and kill us where we shall stand."

"The Orcs are gonna be stopped and they will fight to the death to defend themselves." I said to the main group as I arrived with Arianna and Marley after running past the guards in silence.

"Tony Faye and Arianna," Artemisia said in a very happy tone, "The two slayers I know and cherish to all of death."

As Artemisia was initially excited to see us, Arianna and I explained to her that Marley is not a total, total enemy.

"Mother," Arianna said to Artemisia as she went inside of the large tent where battle plans were being formed, "Marley is good and she wants to help."

"I do know that Hazel Lux has returned just like a former aristocrat who is hellbent on killings and absolute rampages," Artemisia told Arianna and me, "You and Tony must stop her alongside Marley, if she does not put you both in formidable ruins."

"We know that she won't backstab us at all," I told Artemisia as I looked at Arianna and Marley as I was really, really serious, "She's already told us that she wants to be one of the heroes."

"I am relieved and honored that she has told both you and my daughter that she would love to help." Artemisia told me as she mapped out a plan to get the Orcs on Uslaria.

"Yeah, Artemisia," I said to Artemisia as I looked at the night sky, "Arianna's been relying on me all the way."

"How are we gonna to win this huge fight, mother?" Arianna asked Artemisia, "Do we take out the Orcs with our weapons or do we cheat?"

"We must win this fight with our weapons and might, and our responsibilities will be inside of us," Artemisia told Arianna as she came up to her and placed her hands on her daughter's warm shoulders, "We will fight with freedom and hope, my sweet and beautiful baby girl."

As Arianna was having a family-friendly moment with her mother, as she gave her mother a hug, I was thinking about something that would be absolutely crazy and absurd, and nonsense in a multitude of words.

"I had this idea, but it would sound like total bullshit," I said to Artemisia and the others as I scratched the top of my head, "Do you guys wanna hear it?"

"Sure, Tony," Themistocles said to me as he entered the tent after he had been missing, "I would enjoy it if you told me this bright idea of yours."

"OK," I said before sighing really loudly and stressfully, "Here I go."

I looked up at the tent's ceiling and looked around at everyone inside, and thought to myself, "Why do I live and why do I have thing that I don't share with anyone? Why do I hide my ideas? What makes me unique and funny, and a promising human, and brash?"

"Alright," I said to everyone, "My idea is that I create a huge egg-looking invention that summons anything I create from my mind or imagination as I shall call it, and my creations will help us win against Hazel on Uslaria."

"I think that'll work," Arianna said unto me as she began to smile at me brightly and happily, "It'll get us a clean victory."

"You think so, tootsie?" I asked Arianna.

"Yes, Tony. It'll help us win the battle and make us peaceful people who have a purpose."

"I will purely make sure that High Queen Sheilonn of Uslaria will get all of her Elf soldiers ready for a fight," Themistocles told everyone including me in the tent, "We all must be ready to take down these Orcs and be victorious."

"We must move as quickly as possible." Sheilonn told us as she entered the tent, "That is a pure fact."

"Sheilonn," I said to Sheilonn as I walked up to her, "I'm sorry for doubting you and being a jerk, and I wanted to apologize for being really rude and nasty to you and the Elves that are apart of your kingdom."

"It is alright, Tony Faye of Earth." Sheilonn replied to me as she began to hug me as I hugged back and rubbed her back softly.

"Does this make us cool and friendly?" I asked as I concluded to hug Sheilonn.

"Yes. It does, Tony. It truly does."

"Cool. Nice."

After Sheilonn and I shared a hug, I moved out and took a portal to Uslaria in order to take out the Orcs on the desert planet. I told myself I didn't want to go back to that planet, but I have to in order to fight off the Orcs that Hazel Lux has mapped out for us. Hopefully, this will be the last time I stay on that exact planet if it looks like a desert once more.

As we arrived on Uslaria through teleportation alongside Themistocles, Artemisia, Sheilonn, and everyone else, Arianna and I came across long brown-haired, brown-eyed English vixen Victoria Maryanna, who had helped out Sheilonn for a while, as she was walking in the streets of Martyr's Ridge. I talked quick with Victoria alone while Arianna placed traps in Martyr's Ridge to stun and/or kill the incoming Orc forces.

"Hey," I said to Victoria, "Are you Victoria?"

"Yeah," Victoria replied to me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm Tony Faye and I was held here for a while until I escaped with a demigoddess," I said to Victoria, "I'm also here with Sheilonn and she probably banished your kind self, and she's here with me, but she's somewhere setting up for the fight."

"Did you just say Sheilonn?" Victoria asked in shock, "She's here with you and your friends?"

"Yes, Victoria," I replied to Victoria as I looked around in order to see if Orcs were coming by to kill us, "She's here setting up."

"There's a fight coming and need you to take this." I said to Victoria as I handed her an E-11 blaster with an automatic receiver, "Can you do this for me?"

"Yes, Tony. I can do this for you and be in your debt."

"OK. Cool beans, Victoria. Once you and that blaster do justice, then you become a true hero. Good luck in this fight, friend."

After I gave Victoria the blaster and rejoined Arianna, I whipped out a magical green potion and drank it, keeping my healing abilities and my magic, but enhancing my superhuman speed and giving me superhuman strength, item creation, and broom flight lastly, even though I've got the griffin known as Lightclaw by summoning him through teleportation, in case my broom breaks.

"Are you ready, Arianna?" I asked.

"Let's find on out, Tony." Arianna replied to me as she pulls out a crossbow with explosive bolts, "Let's find out once these Orcs coming busting through to kill us and eat us."

As we concluded to talk, Arianna and I met up with the others including Artemisia and Themistocles, who were on horses preparing for an attack. As the attack was about to begin, Marley was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Marley?" Arianna asked.

"I have no clue, sweetie." I replied.

"We need to find her, Tony."

"We do, but now is not the time. Either she's lost or she'll show up eventually. I'm sorry for being a sadistic and stubborn asshole, but she will show up soon, Arianna."

"Ugh! OK, Tony Faye."

The Battle of Uslaria began as Ogres, Trolls, and an extremely large amount of Orcs and Goblins come barging through Martyr's Ridge as people took shelter and hid in safety. Hazel Lux appeared on top of a wrecked ledge mixed with a sunken temple, yelling and shouting for her armies to attack.

"My loyal Orcs," Hazel said to her army of Orcs, "Go ahead and attack, and be very destructive!"

The battle officially had begun and we were ready as our forces raised total hell and wrecked up shit completely and morbidly. I had sliced down Orcs with my katana and Arianna defeated a few Orcs from time to time.

"Attack, everyone," Sheilonn shouted as she charged into the epic battle with her sword and army of Elves with swords and axes, "ATTACK!"

I ran into battle and used my super-speed to run past and eradicate the Orcs, and create a plethora of VERY HUGE tornadoes and sandstorms. I also through lightning bolts, emerald fireballs, and used my telekinesis to throw Orcs and Goblins, but when it came to the Ogres and the Trolls, I teamed up with Arianna, who had armed herself with her sword and shield.

"Arianna, come here!" I exclaimed with pure force, "Back to back right now!"

"OK, Tony," Arianna said unto me as we put our backs to each others, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, Ari. I honestly don't know."

"I hope you've got a good old-fashioned plan!" I exclaimed to Arianna as we surrounded by the evildoing forces.

"I do, Arianna!" I said to Arianna, "I do!"

"What is it, Tony? What's the plan?"

"We use our magic and defeat these beasts."

"That's the plan you've got?"

"Yes!"

"OK."

Arianna and I took out the trio of Ogres and the duo of Trolls with our magic, which included lightning bolts, fireballs, and wild flames, and used our swords to fatally stab, slice down, and impale the monstrous things that were surrounding us. After taking out the Ogres and the Trolls, Arianna and I focused on find Marley, all of which we did as we sliced down Orcs and Goblins, and Dark Elves that were coming out of unknown portals.

"We gotta find Marley," I said to Arianna through my earpiece as I ran super-fast, "We gotta find her so she can kill Hazel and be done with it."

"That's right." Arianna replied as she threw rocks at Goblins, "We gotta find her and be more mindful, and victorious in this fight."

As she was hiding from the fight, Marley tried to leave until she was stopped by a ghost, who was actually a dead warrior from the old ages. As she's encountered by the ghost, who later comes by with his huge army, Marley sits behind a building and talks with the ghost.

"I've gotta be with my friends before they get killed." Marley said to the ghost with the sword, "They're probably already angry and pissed at me because I bailed on them."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes. I do."

"We're going to help you then."

"OK. That's wonderful."

"My name is Commander Kroger and I was killed by a group of Orcs two thousand years ago, I befriended other ghosts so that we can help other heroes that are alive and well take out sinister threats."

"You said that you can help me, right?" Marley asked Kroger as she pulls out her katana and shield, and comes across more ghosts with weapons, "Will you be able to join me in this fight?"

"We're going to join you and we're going to help you."

As the epic and brutal battle rages on as Elves get slaughtered, we get help from an extremely large amount of humans with swords and axes, Elves with crossbows and machine guns, Jedi knights, and Dwarves with swords, axes, and crossbows.

"Forget the whole creation invention because I know what to do. I'm gonna make the sun appear and make the sandstorms I created disappear so we can turn this place into a good planet, and you are going to help me."

Arianna and I made the sandstorm disappear by summoning a weather spell. We basically turn Uslaria into an alternative Earth and made it not look rusty and damaged by turning all of the sand into snow and flurries, and brought on a snowstorm, creating a frozen river that'll melt when it gets hot and humid, or warm even. I closed my eyes and said a few things to myself as I placed my two fingers on my right hand on the right side of my head.

"I need Dwarves on motorcycles, Elves in pick-up trucks featuring chainguns, and ARC-170 starfighters that'll light this bitch up," I said to myself, "I also need Lightclaw to come and a white tiger for Marley when she arrives."

As I summoning items, Arianna witnesses Marley arrive out of a portal with an extremely gigantic army of ghosts with swords, axes, and maces, and warhammers.

"It's Marley." Arianna said to herself as she was crouching down on a rock.

"I've come to fight and kick some major ass," Marley said to Arianna, "We're gonna take these Orcs out and then I'm gonna take out their goddamn leader."

"Alright, you ghosts!" Marley exclaimed, "Attack now!"

Marley and her army of ghosts just charge right into battle and wreak havoc, and decimate a bunch of Orcs as possible, with heads flying everyone and Orc intestines popping out on the battleground with the weapons, and limbs flying across the fight as Marley unleashes three hand grenades.

"Marley," Arianna said to Marley as she sliced down and Orc, "You can't do this alone. You need help."

"I have to do this alone, Arianna," Marley said to her former lover, "It's the only way that this galaxy will be safe again and always."

"Alright, Marley," Arianna said to Marley as she placed on a long black sweater over her black tank-top and white pants with grey boots, "Let's get these unfriendly beasts out of the way so that you can be on your merry way."

As Arianna and Marley teamed up to take out Orcs, Goblins, and a duo of Ogres, just to name a few, I opened my eyes and got super-duper, freezing cold, magically decking myself out in an oversized, 6XL short-sleeved black t-shirt as usual my terry-cloth Jedi bathrobe, with black and white Nike sweatpants with a pair of grey and black Nike Vandals on my two feet. I also donned a brown leather pauldron on my right shoulder alongside my four rubber bands on my right wrist, my black ring on my right ring finger, and three malachite green wrist bands on my left wrist. All of this came onto my body as I spun really, really fast in a big-ass circle.

"Tony," Arianna said to me as she sliced down an Orc, "Marley came in just rallying."

"Yeah," I said to Arianna, "I opened my eyes after using my magic and there were a fairly little amount of Orcs."

After she took out a few Orcs and hopped on a white tiger that I summoned for her, Marley made way for Grizzly Fall Pike in order to kill Hazel Lux.

After donning my infamous gear, in which I got to using my superhuman speed and using my magic to take out Orcs and using my telekinesis to make way for some path, I saw Tykorr, Azarr, and Kortizarr moving in with their Orc army.

Elsewhere, Artemisia and Themistocles are killing off Orcs and Goblins, until Artemisia comes across a Troll and obliterates and disintegrates it with her small meteorites.

"We may yet survive this battle." Themistocles said to Artemisia.

"Hey, you guys!" I exclaimed to Themistocles and Artemisia as I ran rapidly with Arianna and Marley, "It's Marley!"

"She's going to cut the head off the serpent and take her soul." Artemisia said to Arianna and me as she looked over the horizon as Marley rode for Grizzly Fall.

"Oh my god, Tony," Arianna said to me as she turned around and left with me as she pulled me by the hand, "Marley's going to die as well, even though she told me that she has to do this objective alone."

"I'll go with you." I replied.

"OK."

"That's cool, right?"

"Yes, Tony. It's perfectly cool."

"I will not allow this for both of you," Artemisia said to Arianna and me as she walked up to us, "You two will be seen and will be eradicated as you two know it best."

"No we won't, mother," Arianna said to Artemisia, "We'll be alright and we'll kill whatever comes our way, and make sure that we win this fight."

"Well, you two heroes be careful and be safe. I want to see you two back here alive or I will be coming to find you both."

As Arianna spoke with her mother, I summoned Lightclaw through a palladium bracelet I made recently, with the griffin coming out of a portal donning a saddle and battle armor.

"OK, mother," Arianna said to Artemisia as she got on Lightclaw with me as we were about to head towards Grizzly Fall, "We'll be safe."

As Arianna and I left for Grizzly Fall, which was contained with a huge fortress that had many rooms and was connected to a fallen I took off and shot at multiple Orcs with my custom Glock 22 handgun and flew rapidly and quick to find Marley and not see if she had met her end already.

As we hopped off Lightclaw and went inside of the Grizzly Temple of Kindness, in which we had all of our weapons on us,

"We should be able to find her lying around in the atrium," I said to Arianna as I pulled out my two World War II katanas, "We could also find her lying around or killing off multiple Orcs and Goblins in the abandoned master bedroom."

As we looked for Marley, Arianna and I found her on top of the glass roof of the atrium, fighting off two Orcs that concluded with her slicing off arms and decapitation. With no actual time to lose or waste, in which we ran fast enough to meet up with Marley, Arianna and I saw her jump off the roof and come onto the ground.

"What in the actual hell are you two doing here?" Marley asked us, "Did you two follow me?"

"You need help, Marley," Arianna said to Marley as she looked around for Orcs to kill, "Tony and I have come to fight with you."

"OK, you two, if this conclusion ends up being extremely awful," Marley told Arianna and me as she pulled out a warhammer, "I will get pretty sick and unwell, and I will also hurl really, really bad."

"You might die, Marley," Arianna told Marley as she looked around for any movement, "There will be Orcs moving in any minute and we will be decimated."

"I need to trap Hazel Lux in here so I can kill her, Arianna. I have to kill Hazel and take her life."

As the battle wasn't quite finished, I spun my index finger in a circle and summoned a Boba Fett backpack that I use to carry with me on Earth all the time, putting it on my back and feeling all of the weight of all the magical things I have inside of it.

"Do you want me to take out any minor dings to Hazel's forces?" I asked Marley.

"Sure, Tony." Marley replied as Orcs began to come on by.

"Alright, you guys. Let's get this shit started."

As Orcs started swarming into Grizzly Fall, Marley, Arianna, and I begin to slice down and kill off Orcs, with help being provided to us by Elven archers in helicopters and clone troopers in Republic gunships and ARC-170 fighters, and yellow Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors. The helping hands morbidly and brutally cleared out the Orcs that were attacking us, leaving me to search out the fortress with Arianna while Marley goes to look for Hazel.

"We may have gotten help, but we're not done yet," Marley said to Arianna and me, "Tony, take Arianna and search the towers."

"OK." I said as I tussled with my bushy obsidian hair.

As we went to go search the fortress, I wasn't feeling alright. I was feeling uneasy and worried, and distracted.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Arianna asked me as I went with her to search for enemies.

"Yeah, Arianna," I replied with a minor smile that turned into a frown, "It's just that there may be three Orcs coming and I'm gonna have to take them down."

"OK," Arianna said to me, "Should I go look alone?"

"No, no. We stick together."

"OK. Great. Let's get this over with then."

As Arianna and I looked for Orcs, we came across Hazel Lux, who was donned in battle armor made from steel and palladium, and had her two katanas at the ready.

"Go get Marley now." I said to Arianna.

"What?"

"Go! Now!"

As I yelled at Arianna to go get Marley, one of the Orcs that were with Hazel punch me and knock me out, and throw two shuriken stars at Arianna's upper left back, leaving her to scream and cry for Marley.

"Marley!" Arianna exclaimed with extreme pain and sorrow, "Help me!"

"Marley Belle cannot help you at all, demigoddess," Hazel said to Arianna as she pulled out both shuriken stars, "You are going to lead me to her."

Arianna was dragged by Hazel as the evildoer grabbed her left arm and took her to Marley. As Arianna was in pain, Marley, who was in the atrium, escapes the area after looking at Arianna, who was pointing to Marley.

Marley comes from the atrium and comes across Hazel, who has a 9mm Browning handgun to Arianna's head as her former lover suffers a bloody nose and bloody mouth as she deals with an injury in her upper back from before.

"Marley Belle, the woman of the hour and the one who wants to kill me," Hazel said to Marley, "I want to fight you."

"Get away from her so we can do this." Marley said to Hazel as she pulls out her sword.

"Alright."

After exchanging a few words, Hazel punches out Arianna and fights Marley to the death in a sword fight. The two women clash blades and give each other a good amount of injuries to the chest, legs, and stomachs.

"Are you going in for the kill?" Hazel asked.

"You know I am." Marley replied.

The fight lasted for a while, as I had woke up and picked up my katana and went to find Arianna as the afternoon had begun to fall. I found Arianna and healed her, and left her to rest for a while.

"Rest on, pretty girl," I said to Arianna as she turned to her side and began to sleep, "You need all the rest you can truly get."

As I let Arianna rest, I ran down a small flight of stairs and came across an abandoned warehouse, going inside and picking up an E-11 blaster rifle.

Inside the warehouse, in which there was silence and minor decay, I had found Azarr and Kortizarr armed with axes.

"Alright, Tony," I said to myself, "You got this."

I dropped my blaster rifle and got rid of my wrist-wear, and began to fight the three Orcs in a deadly fight. I used my fists to punch the Orcs, with Kortizarr picking me up roughly and aggressively, with Azarr and Tykorr getting kicked in the chest and Kortizarr getting the back of my head to the nose. I also kicked Kortizarr in the stomach and punched him the hell out using an uppercut move.

"Where do you Orcs come from?" I asked.

As Kortizarr was knocked out cold, Tykorr and Azarr pull out their maces and begin to fight me as I pull out Orcrist, which hidden in my Boba Fett backpack. As Orcrist is out of its scabbard, I use it clash with the two Orcs in a brutal skirmish that would be legendary in my opinion.

I sliced at both Tykorr and Azarr with the sword, kicking Tykorr in the chest really hard and punching him in the face. Tykorr fell to the ground and collapsed, while Azarr tries to swing at me with his mace, but I end up knocking him out with my fists.

Elsewhere, Marley continues to fight Hazel and swings her sword at her, and clashes blades with Hazel. The young woman fights with everything she's got and slices Hazel in the left cheek.

"I got you." Marley said to Hazel.

"It's not over yet." Hazel replied dropping her sword.

"Are we switching to fists now?"

"Yes. We are switching to fists."

As Marley and Hazel drop their weapons, the two fighters begin to go at it again by punching each other and kicking each other in their faces. They also do uppercuts and block as much as they can, and have punches to the ribs and chest areas.

Back at the warehouse, after I fought Tykorr and Azarr, Kortizarr gets up and pulls out his sword, clashing with me and fighting me brutally. During the sword fight, I slice Kortizarr in the left arm and in the left leg, and stab him in the left arm with a switchblade until he pulls it out and throws it away.

"You will die, human." Kortizarr said to me.

"I will," I replied, "Eventually."

Back at the other fight, Marley and Hazel fight with full force, tackling each other and taking their fight to a frozen waterfall filled with excessive snow, ice, and flurries after slamming each other excessively through bricks of charcoal and copper cement.

Marley and Hazel were slamming each other to the ground like it was an urban street fight that you would come across on the Internet on a day where you would get either sick or bored as hell, until another batch of Orcs came. As the Orcs came by, John Constantine and Doctor Fate arrive to decimate the Orcs. Constantine uses his magic to kill the Orcs while Fate obliterates them with his otherworldly abilities. As Fate and Constantine take out the Orcs before they even attack, a group of gigantic war-bred German shepards join the epic fight alongside a slew of griffins and war rhinos that take out a large array of enormous bats and Goblin soldiers.

Back at the old warehouse, Tykorr swung his mace at me and knocked Orcrist out of my hand. I take off my backpack and pull out a high-powered grenade, throwing it at the Orcs after pulling the pin. Before the explosion happened, I ran as fast as I can away from Tykorr and Azarr, looking at them die from afar as they catapult roughly with full force like old ragdolls that would children would play with. Tykorr had his legs, right arm, and head blown off, while Azarr had his legs blown off and chest ripped into, with his head being crushed by an enormous steel-forged goblet that had fell on him. Kortizarr was also killed by the grenade as well, with his face being blown half to hell, his chest being badly wounded, and his left eyeball being gone, and half of his mouth on the left side was messed up as well.

"Wow." I said to myself as I looked at the three dead Orcs, "Tony, you just made a morbid mess."

As the three Orcs are no longer a problem, Marley is still fighting Hazel. Marley throws big rocks at Hazel, with her enemy dodging them as they hit the ice. With the rocks not being able to work, in which she pulls out her secondary warhammer and tries to make a big crack so that the ice can break, Marley uses her power to break the ice and let Hazel get into the water.

As she's in the water, Hazel closes her eyes as Marley looks on and stands still, all of this happens as the battle on the ground is going on. The war rhinos impale Orcs and Goblins, and Themistocles and Artemisia slice down a large ton of evildoers.

As Marley watches Hazel float with her eyes closed, she's impaled in the left foot and is knocked down, and clashes with Hazel. Marley uses her force field to block the blade of Hazel Lux, until she is stabbed in the stomach as the field breaks. Marley, who suffered a bloody mouth and a bloody nose, and gained two cuts at the top of her right eye, gets her sword and impales Hazel in the stomach. Marley ends the epic fight and gets up on her knees, and plunges her blade through Hazel before collapsing.

As the force of evil gets decimated by good, Marley gets up and looks over the cold horizon, gazing upon a slew of Orcs surrendering and fleeing the battlegrounds.

Elsewhere, Arianna wakes up from slumber, wincing in pain and looking up at the sky.

"What did I miss?" Arianna asked herself.

As she got up, Arianna was found by Artemisia, who then takes her to see Marley, who is dying.

"Arianna." Marley said as she coughed up blood.

"Marley, hold on," Arianna said, "Stay still."

As Arianna looked at the injury, which was a pretty large stab wound, Marley was about to go.

"I wish to leave you, Arianna. You can let me go now."

"You're not going anywhere, Marley. You're staying with me."

"I am sorry for being mean and evil, and didn't mean to put you in peril," Marley said with a dying breath, "I love you, Arianna."

"I love you too, Marley, but you shouldn't leave me," Arianna said as she held Marley's hand, "I need you."

"Goodbye, Arianna," Marley told Arianna as she drifted off, "Go be happy and enjoy your wonderful life with family and Tony, and whoever you hold dear."

As she lets out one final breath, Marley succumbs to her injuries and passes away in front of Arianna.

"No, no, no, no," Arianna said in sadness, "Marley. Marley, hold on. We're gonna get help. Come back. Please come back! Marley, please."

As the partly cloudy sky appears, Arianna rests her head on a set of rocks and begins to wail in tears of sadness and loss.

As she sits with her mother on the stairs of Grizzly Fall, Arianna rests her head on her chest. I come by after being the one to take out three Orcs in a warehouse and sit next to Arianna, and look at her for a quick moment before sighing. I magically pull out a tub of french vanilla ice cream and begin to eat it in silence, knowing that it is wrong to eat while sad stuff is currently happening. Arianna and Artemisia look at me, all before Arianna holds my right arm and rests her head on it. I look over and I see Marley being buried in a coffin, and placed into the ground.

"Rest in peace, Marley," I said, "We will all miss you."

As the battle had been over, the ones that were killed were buried and a memorial was built. A horn was blown over the horizon, signaling a new day of peace and justice, and hope. Thousands of people now look to the stars and pray for another chance to begin again.

As a feast was going to happen and Marley passing into legend, I went back to Earth with Arianna, while Artemisia went back to Solberry.

On our way back to Earth, Arianna and I traveled to Jessup after reaching a community full of townhomes. We also began to talk as well.

"I like having you around, Tony." Arianna said to me as we walked to my neighborhood.

"I like having you around as well." I replied.

"Cool."

"Are you gonna be alright, Arianna?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"OK. I'm just checking because I figured that you wouldn't be the same you that loved Marley."

"I'll be alright, Tony."

"Great, because I really like being with a person like you and I really need help."

"OK."

As Arianna and I continued to walk to my house, we crossed a bridge and continued to talk, knowing that every is going to be fine.


End file.
